


I can't fake another smile

by webelongtogetheralways



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Love, reassurance, soft, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webelongtogetheralways/pseuds/webelongtogetheralways
Summary: A short carry on scene from the episode which aired on Thursday the 5th of December 2019 (with a little more depth than we were given!)
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	I can't fake another smile

As soon as they hear the public commotion between Wendy and Aaron, it signals that it’s time to leave and pick Johnny up from Tracy’s. They stay long enough for a chat and a cup of tea each before Charity carefully picks the sleeping boy up and adjusts him so he’s draped over her shoulder and head home to settle for the night.

When they arrive home, Charity puts Johnny to bed and tries not to disturb his sleep whilst Vanessa gets Moses ready for bed and reads him a bedtime story; not using enough silly voices apparently. Eventually, both boys are fast asleep and both women finally divest themselves of their outdoor clothing now that they’re beginning to feel the effects of the heating system. 

A short while later, Vanessa is flicking through the channels trying to find them a good movie before she eventually gives up and clicks onto a channel playing songs from the ’80s. 

‘Oh babe, surely there’s something better on than this rubbish.’ Charity says with a chuckle on her way over to join her fiancée on the couch with a glass of red in each hand. 

‘What’s wrong with 80’s music?’ Vanessa exclaims as she shuffles along to make room for Charity and takes the glass offered to her in the process. 

‘Nothing against it babe, I just thought we’d be making more use of our night with the boys being asleep and Noah and Sarah being out for the night.’ 

Vanessa visibly pauses. ‘I didn’t realise you’d want to after me being all over you at every possible opportunity.’ Vanessa replies with a hint of a smile although it’s clear to see the insecurity coursing through her features.

‘I think we need to talk, Ness.’ Charity says simply; bringing a thumb to the back of her fiancée's neck and rubbing it in the way she knows relaxes her. 

‘Let me get this straight. I love you and I want you always, you should really know that by now, babe.’ Charity admits with her signature smirk that Vanessa finds completely irresistible. 

‘What I don’t want is you feeling like you have to use sex to avoid talking to me about your dad and how you’re honestly feeling about Christmas coming up without him here.’ Charity says softly which encourages Vanessa to look up and meet her eyes. 

‘I want to help, Ness. Please let me help.’ Charity pleads, the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks taking her by surprise. 

At the sight of her wife to be practically begging to be let in, Vanessa can’t stop herself from bursting into tears and throwing herself into Charity’s arms whilst nearly knocking her glass of wine all over the couch before it’s hurriedly placed on the nearest surface.

Vanessa doesn’t know how long it takes for her sobs to subside but Charity still has her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace and is whispering reassurances in her ear whilst scratching her scalp gently to try and bring her comfort. 

Vanessa pulls back when she’s finally able to collect herself and Charity angles herself so she can wrap her arms around her fiancée’s lower back. 

‘It wasn’t just about dad not being here.’ Vanessa blurts out rendering Charity confused after their conversation before watching the switch-on. 

‘I think part of me still worries that I’m not exciting enough for you and that eventually, you’re going to miss that part of your life all because of me.’ Vanessa sobs, feeling more vulnerable than she’s felt in a long time. 

‘But you’re right about how a lot of it is about the first Christmas without dad. I just really didn’t want to dampen the mood, especially for Johnny, and I really want to be in good spirits this year because I’ve never spent Christmas solely with the person I love before.’ 

As soon as Vanessa plucks up the courage to make eye contact, Charity crashes their lips together. The kiss goes on for a while with Charity trying to convey how much she loves and adores this woman. Eventually, it gets too much and they have to come up for air, both struggling to get their breath back. 

‘You listen to me right now, Lady. You are the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt the way I feel when I so much as look at you first thing in the morning with your puddle of drool all over the pillow.’ Charity says sternly, earning her a shove. 

‘I know what happened with me being involved in the scam is still raw and I get that, I do babe, but you have got to believe me when I say the excitement from that is fleeting and that’s not the excitement I crave anymore. Being apart from you made me realise just how mundane my life is without you and how the thought of spending the rest of my days loving you and being with you is more exciting than anything I have ever known.’ Charity exclaims with so much sincerity, Vanessa can feel a physical tug in her chest. 

‘As for wanting to fake a smile over Christmas, I need you to know that you can do that for the kids all you like but please don’t do it with me, babe. I want you to be happy Ness of course I do, but I know it’s going to hurt and you don’t have to fake it with me, you never have to fake it with me. Just because it’s supposed to be a happy occasion doesn’t make it any less painful for you; I was faking smiles every New Year’s until I found Ryan and it was completely draining, babe.’ Charity confesses with a sense of understanding.

’I won’t fake it with you from now on, I promise.’ Vanessa pledges with utter honesty. 

’Pinky promise?’ Charity asks jokingly; mocking Moses and Johnny’s favourite new obsession. 

’Pinky Promise.’ Vanessa affirms whilst laughing wetly as she wraps her pinky finger around that of her fiancée’s before climbing into her lap and straddling her before drawing her into a doting kiss.

The kiss is slow and passionate as the desire builds in them both. Although the sex they'd had this week was as amazing as ever, this immediately feels better. There is no rush and nothing to prove this time and instead, they're both just enjoying each other with nothing left unspoken. 

Clothes soon become dishevelled and untucked from other garments as they both become desperate to feel the warm skin beneath the material.

’Let me make love to you, Ness.’ Charity says breathlessly as she pulls back and rests her forehead against the other woman’s. 

’Gladly.’ Vanessa whispers and responds with a soft peck before clambering off her fiancée’s lap and leading her upstairs.


End file.
